Something Else
by grimmlover
Summary: Wow My longest story yet! Weiss x OC Slight Nero x OC and rated M for lemon, cussing, and lastly maybe future pregnancies


Something Else

So, here comes my first Final fantasy fic. For my really wrong plot bunnies which say," DO IT, DO IT!" so here it is, a Weiss x OC story. I own nothing. And please R&R!

" Grau ( it's Grau, that's how you say gray in German. And I think its pronounced Gray-u) come on please, Rosso will be upset that the only girl not at another vacation didn't come to the beach with her!" whined Nero. "Well, is Weiss going?" Grau the Hybrid asked. " Yes he is and come on just come out of the bedroom. You aren't going into the water. Besides," Nero started to use a funny tone." If you do, Weiss is going with you. And how bad can you look with that dress eh?"

Grau turned scarlet at the sentence. Then with a few more breaths and a last look in the mirror she stepped out with a gray dress that had two viels on it that was black and a Headpeice that was white with yellow stones. She also wore a blue veil scarf. All that and of course, a trench coat that Sephiroth, her father wore. Exept the chest part was left open or tied together with a string.

Of couse it is neccasary to wear color. This is a world class meeting she thought. (In this world they were all joined together.) Then Nero out of nowhere pulled out his handguns for saftey. Grau expected that there would be monsters out there so she had bought along her weapon. It was given to her by both Sephiroth and Genesis when she reached the age of five. It looked like Genesis's Rapier but it was black and had a the hilt smaller. She hid it in her coat just in case anybody tried to take it away. Nero said," You worried?" Grau just nodded and kept pace with him.

By the party, everybody was acting formal and actually didn't hide there weapons. She bumped into Weiss who was wearing a white dress shirt and a milk flat tie. Grau said," What is with you and fearing the dressing?" Weiss just let out a growl.

Where's Rosso, I thought she was suppose to be here and play now. After all the person kept the secret that she had love the sand from us."

"She's dressing. I got it from Angeal who was suppose to be her 'date' for the night." Said Weiss. "Wow... so where's daddy?"

"Not here."

"What?"

"You heard me"

" But should in any case that he was not here ...I have to go with you."

"So?"

" I love you!" Weiss looked at her and gave her an we know that look. Okay I have to go to Rosso to make sure that she is alright she thought.

" You said you love me right how 'bout joining me to the ocean(I have no f***ing idea what they call an ocean.) Grau." She looked worried and darted her eyes around and looked for a sign that her dad was around. "Don't even try to search for Sephiroth. I was told by him that he had no time a few minutes ago." She shot him a dangerous look and softed to a sad smile. "Yes miladly?" He didn't even have to hear it from her. They were to together for lying now. "Nero go and get her ready for a long swim."

*2 Hours Later*

It was early in the noon and Nero was tired out because of her wrestling match to go in the water. He finally pushed her down to a canonball and she instanly pulled out a fire materia that she hid in her mouth and shot him with it. Now he had to deal with a burn too.

Grau was struggling with Weiss who was pulling her near the rock and into deeper water.

They had an arguement that went like this. "NO! Not the water!" "Come here now or I do something!" " Like you can!"

Then there was a loud EEEEEEEEEE as Weiss slid his hand up her dress like bathing suite. Grau slapped him in the face and he slid his hand out and she yelled "PERVERT". He looked at her and told her that she was on the rock. She then looked at him and fired another blast of materia. After that she loosened up around him and Weiss started to drag her up and then there was a heavy weight and he looked around. She was fainted or dead.

8 minutes later

Grau woke up and sceamed "Weiss did you fucking raped me?" and found out that there was only Nero to be seen. " Nero!" she cried and laid in his chest to silently cry. " It was so horrible and the water stung." She cried and he hugged her. "It is okay Grau, no body will come in until I tell them to." "What about Weiss?" He looked at her and she could tell the answer. He was waiting to out side because asleep she would only allow Nero, her bodygaurd near her. So nobody was going to find evidence that has had cried, Nero soothed her and corked the agony sceams in to light sobs. "Nero tell every body I am ready to come out again and don't tell people what happened here. She picked up Sarben the sword and let Nero open the door and check the way. To her surprise there was only Weiss and no one else to be seen.

"Where is everybody?" "They were either making out or make love." "You really make that disgusting you know." "I know darling girl I know." Grau gave him a look that he took as a sign that she was feeling better. They were not seen as they cuddled in the bed and kissed. Weiss normally wasn't so gentle so this was a ticket to something else. Something that if caught they would get in trouble for.

(AN: My first attemps at a lemon and please skip if you no like) Weiss started to careress her at spots that made her blush like mad. Then all of a sudden he whispered in her ears," Do you want this because if you don't I don't want to rape you." "Oh I want it." What he didn't know was that Nero got her drunk once and she lost her virginity to him. So it was that when he got her naked and aroused he thrusted in slowly at first and then felt no resistance. Grau said," I had gotten drunk and it was Nero who had drove me home so I thought he looked delectable at the moment and lost my verginity to him." Weiss gave a long good growl at that but continued to thrust faster amking Grau scream and moan his name. When they both cummed, they arched backwards it was a wierd habit but they both arch backwards when they feel good. (AN: The lemon stops here.)

They fell asleep but Sephiroth walked in and pryed Grau out of Weiss's hands and then left a note saying

I have got no problem with what you did to her tonight but I am taking her home to see Genesis.

Hero,

Sephiroth

Then as if on cue the next morning, Weiss's head shot up and looked aroung and found a note that angered Weiss. He rushed to Sephiroth's grand mansion and serched for Grau or Sephiroth.

Unknown to the poor guy they were both at the Party Genesis was holding for First class SOLDIER. Grau wasn't exactly SOLDIER but she had enough power to exeed Angeal.

1 Week later...

Weiss as at the penthouse that he and Nero got because of their raise in salary. Nero was making chicken salad for Grau's arrival and Weiss was staring at what Nero was doing. "What are you doing Nero?" Said Weiss. "I am making chicken salad for Grau's arrival." " I thought you were supose to be picking her up seeing as your her bodyguard." "No, Genesis is dropping her off here."

He growled at the name not wanting to remember that she was at his party. " So did you two hit it off yet?" "What is that supossed to mean Nero?" " Did you have sex yet?" " Yeah but I can't believe that you raided her drunk before I did it to her nicely!" "I thought you weren't going to be a gentle man at that so I did it slowly so lovingly." " You know what this talk is getting disgusting. I am going to make Iced Buns ( If you don't live in my town you shouldn't know what that is. It is a bun that has a really thick sweet icing on it.) now."

He went to get a bowl and... (The Damn recipe is way too long)

Guess what happens when she gets here and please tune in, R&R, and enjoy!

Weiss: Grau I have Iced Buns!

Nero: WTF man.

Pointless humor about my town's food.


End file.
